Composite Technology (real life (kinda))
Since real life composite pages are being removed from Vsbattles; I’m putting this one here. Summary Composite technology is a hypothetical technology that is the very best of all technology humans have created over the thousands to millions of years we have been on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 7-A Name: Composite Technology Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 68 years old; possibly thousands to millions of years old (Archaeologists have dug up functional technology around this old). Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced senses, longevity, immortality type 2 (aircrafts can work even while missing an engine and most a wing/tail), danmaku (via Hwacha, machine guns, and missile launchers), homing attacks (via heat seeking missiles), limited fire manipulation (via flamethrowers and explosives), limited water manipulation, limited anti-matter (has all anti-matter created by humans), processes every poison and disease that humans have currently stored, processes every acid humans currently store, can hack computers, can self-destruct, regeneration low-mid possibly mid (can repair damage as long as it’s A.I., power sources, and repair tools aren’t damaged), limited gravity manipulation (via gravity simulation machines), space flight, can store and launch nuclear warheads, resistance to life, death, pain, blood, acupuncture, pressure points, dream, empathic, morality, sleep, dream, willpower, telepathy, madness, memory, mind, and soul manipulation (due to being a machine), hacking (via firewalls), poison, disease, radiation, extreme pressures (can survive being in the deepest parts of the ocean), limited resistance to electricity, acid, heat, and minor cold temperatures. Attack Potency: At least Street level with melee weapons (machinery like printers and hammers can easily break human bones). Street level with arrows (can easily kill samurai and pierce wooden armor) Wall level with most construction tools (can easily break walls and can crush most and/or all of a car). Wall level with medieval ballistic weapons (a ballista arrow can easily impale three heavily armor knights, siege weapons can break down castle doors with some difficulty, and catapults can destroy castle walls). Wall level with early industrial era weapons (muskets and gatling guns easily pierce metal armor; canons can easily destory reinforced castle walls and rip heavily armored humans apart). Small Building level with late industrial era weapons (can destory battle ships). Wall level with most modern guns (most can easily kill humans and some can easily pierce through kevlar). Small Building level+ to Building level with most modern canons, tank, and battle ship weapons. City Block level with some bombs. Town level with Cruise missiles and some nukes. City level with most nukes. Mountain level with strongest nukes. Unknown with lasers (destroy missiles by over heating them). Can ignore durability in many different ways. Speed: Speed of Light attack speed with lasers. Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 with construction arms, forklifts, and cranes (Can easily pick up cars and/or massive car parts). Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Most construction tools can destroy walls and some can crush cars). Durability: At least Small Building Level Battleships and Tanks have this durability, Stamina: Extremely High; Technically Limitless (a battery has been functional for 68 years; the composite technology would also have everything required to mine and produce materials for fuel and to make repairs) Range: At least extended melee range (construction arms are bigger than humans). Extended melee with siege weapons. Tens of meters with arrows. Hundreds of meters with ballistas and catapults. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters depending on the musket. Hundreds of meters with early industrial era canons. Hundreds of meters with late industrial era canons. Standard Equipment: Anything humans have ever invented. Intelligence: Not sentient (but does have many A.I.’s that can preform a magnitude of different task). Weaknesses: Not sentient, and learns slowly. Kind of a glass canon. A strong EMP blast can destroy it. Will lock up if to hot/cold. Other Notable Victories Losses Inconclusive Matches